Esra
Personality Esra is kind but stern, concerned with the hard reality she and her son have been settled with. As a practical woman, she cannot shrug off being an outcast, as her husband does. Instead, for the sake of her family's future, she demands that Badr sacrifice his pride and cooperate with the war effort. Often, she is shown worrying for her son or husband. When Sinbad brings home an injured stranger, she is wary of allowing him to stay any longer than absolutely necessary. Though she defers to her husband's judgment in these situations, her worries are not assuaged. Story Badr Arc Esra sends Sinbad on a mission to bring his father a forgotten lunch. That night, during dinner, she watches with confusion as her son pouts. When Badr teases Sinbad after sending him to collect water from the well, she scolds Badr, reminding him that Sinbad is sensitive because he has to watch his father be treated as an outcast. Badr tries to tell her that he does not care what the villagers think, but Esra tells him that she and Sinbad suffer from his low status as well. She explains that they have not been able to save up money and that, while Badr's fishing has provided for them, their future is precarious. Badr concedes, asking her what she would have him do. She suggests donating the boat he uses to fish to the war effort to clear his status as an "expatriate." When Badr informs her that is no longer possible, she nearly faints. When she and Badr harbor an injured stranger, Esra wants to throw him out as soon as possible but backs down when Badr insists helping others is the natural thing to do. She frets as her curious son climbs onto the man and touches his hair, and her wariness lingers even as the man proves to be a kind companion for her son. Eventually, she is vindicated when the man they have taken in turns out to be a spy from Reim and takes Sinbad hostage. Helpless to save her son, she turns to her neighbors for assistance, but they refuse to help, citing her family's status as ex-patriots. Badr rescues Sinbad, but he is arrested for harboring a spy. Esra bursts into tears as her beloved husband is taken away from her and she is left a single mother to a small child. Nine years later, Sinbad rushes out of the house early, leaving Esra with the houseguest he brought home, Yunan. As Yunan whines that Sinbad did not listen to him, Esra sits up in bed and asks him not to think poorly of her son. Yunan turns to face her and thanks her for letting him stay the previous night. She insists that it is no trouble and that they cannot ignore a person in need. She then breaks into a fit of coughs. Yunan rushes to her side to hand her a vessel of water and asks if she is alright. She accepts it, thanking him. She explains that because her illness has bedridden her, she has become a burden to Sinbad. Yunan tells her that Sinbad has told him that without the medicine, she could die any day. She responds it is true. Her son has been laboring hard for her sake. Just like his father, he is a kind person. Reminiscing about Badr, she recalls that Badr always believed Sinbad had a special quality. Yunan's eyes widen. He repeats her words, prompting her to elaborate. Esra explains that, although she may be biased as his mother, she feels he has a special ability. She feels guilty that her illness holds him back. Apologizing for sharing her troubles, she tells Yunan that she feels as though she can talk to him about anything. Yunan smiles and asks if it is true. He does not appear surprised. After a brief smile, Esra once again grows serious. She tells Yunan that for this reason, she wants him to promise to guide Sinbad. Yunan is shocked, and Esra gives a defeated smile. Quickly recovering, she explains that as a traveler, Yunan is more experienced, and as a teenage boy, Sinbad will never listen to his mother. Yunan gives her a kind smile and says he will be happy to. Just then, one of the women from the village bursts into the house. She frantically exclaims that Sinbad is in trouble. Esra sends Yunan out to find out what is happening in her stead. That night, Sinbad finally returns. Esra asks where he has been all day, explaining that since neither he or Yunan came back, she has been worried. Sinbad smiles fondly at his mother and hands her a bag of coins. When she asks what it is, he tells her that it is what he earned today and that because he did a good job, the captain gave him extra. It is enough for her medicine. He starts to say something else but then stops himself. He turns around and tells her to forget he said anything. Esra tilts her head sadly before telling Sinbad to come here. When he turns around, she is holding out his father's sword. She asks that Sinbad take it with him. Sinbad takes a step back asking if that is his father's sword. He wants to know why she is suddenly giving him this gift. Esra smiles at him and tells him that it's time. Telling him to stop holding himself back for her, she tells him to go. Asking him, "You have found something that only you can accomplish, right?" she tells him to go do it. She then assures him that now that the village is helping her, she will be fine on her own. Sinbad accepts the sword with gravitas and thanks her. During the two months Sinbad is away in the dungeon, the people of the village look after her. However, her illness eventually takes a turn for the worse. By the time Sinbad returns, she is near death. She sees Sinbad and mistakes him for Badr. Telling him their little boy went off on an adventure, she praises Sinbad for being kind and cherishing his family and friends. Her last words are, "I love you, Sin." Appearance Esra_design.png| Esra-AOS-1.png| Esra-AOS-2.png| Esra is a woman of average build. She wears her long, dark brown hair in a braid over the shoulder. Her thick eyebrows and kind brown eyes are distinctive features, as are her golden earrings. For everyday wear, she sports brown flats, a long brown skirt with a lighter brown sash, a white apron, and a suspender-like cloth with a distinctively Parthevian pattern over a white shirt. Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Parthevian Empire Category:Characters